me416fandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to the Real World!
You landed a job! Yeahhhhh, buddyyyy! We hope that you have sufficiently celebrated this achievement Coug-style, and that you have recovered from such a celebration with most of your brain cells still intact. You worked hard on your degree and your job-hunting, and now you are entering into a new stage of your life. In short, you are venturing into waters that you may have never charted before. Most of your life, you have been spending your time going to school and then studying for school; everything has been centered around school and grades. For about the past twenty years, you have adapted to a set schedule of schlepping to class, sitting in lectures, taking notes, doing homework, and hanging out with your friends after school to talk about how your professors are nothing short of evil. Now that you’ve finished school, you are entering the working world, and the rhythm of your life is going to drastically change. For perhaps the first time in your life, you are experiencing total freedom! Rather than following a fixed curriculum of classes that tethers you to campus and dictates how you spend your free time, you can now take your career in any direction possible and spend your free time doing what you want. You could work in Ohio or Australia; you could work two days or seven days a week; you could work in a lab or a submarine. You could resign all of your free time to working overtime; you could decide to take up CrossFit and be the next winner of The Games; you could even spend all your free time eating Cheetos and watching cartoons on your parents’ couch! The world is your oyster! However, one of the keys to building a sound career is balance. You now have the responsibility of balancing your life at work with your life outside of work. You have to evaluate your work, career, investment, retirement, relationship, family, personal, and health goals to find a rhythm that helps you move forward with your life. Finding this rhythm can be especially difficult at the beginning of your career, and the rhythm will change as you progress in your career. You will constantly need to evaluate and reevaluate your goals to move forward and stay balanced. It’s hard, and you will probably make some mistakes along the way! That, fellow Cougs, is life! Obviously, we want you to have as much success as possible in your career, so we have presented here the wisdom of past Coug generations. Represent us well, and MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU, ALWAYS! GO COUGS!!! Life at Work * Bureaucracy * Case Studies from your Peers * Case Study * Concept Design Sheet * Email 416 * Engineering Manufacturing Concepts * Engineering Notebook * House of Quality * Interpersonal Communication * Lunch Etiquette * Meeting Notes * Negotiating 416 * Project Management * Self-Assessment * Teamwork Life Outside Work * Buying a Car * Car Maintenance * Diet * Family Crisis * How to Jump a Car * The Art of the Personal Life, an Engineers Guide